Xmen: father figure
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Gambit helps a kid during a blizzard but is she a bit more than he bargained for and what happens when he gets attached Rated T for language possibly rated M in futcher I don't own Xmen just one OC


X-men: Father Figure

Warning: I don't own X-men just the kid and this story isn't what you think this is supposed to be kind of cute ^^ this is basically my Gambit fandom coming out

Chapter One: snow storm

Gambit sighed he was in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard and this was getting ridiculous why did Magneto send him here of all places? He sighed as he walked through the ankle deep snow, the wind blowing towards him at an intense speed knocking the snowflakes into his line of vision he stopped for a moment only when he started to hear something it sounded like someone was...crying. Gambit paid no attention and kept walking but then realized that he was actually walking towards it when he got close enough all he saw was a young girl she must have been about seven or eight she had long blonde hair that reached her waist with little blue streaks in it she had pale skin and big bright blue eyes she wore a red coat and black boots the little girl was crying with her knees hugged to her chest huddled under a dead tree Gambit sighed and walked over feeling the need to do something

"What are you doing out in a storm like this kid? Shouldn't you be home with your parents?" he asked her the little girl looked up at him and shook her head

"I don't have parents" she said wiping her eyes Gambit sighed and sat down next to her

"Well you've got to have some where to go" Gambit said the little girl shook her head quickly

"No, the people in my old town ran me out because I'm a Mutant" she said shivering she closed her eyes obviously expecting Gambit to freak out or something but instead Gambit sighed why did he care about this? What ever happened to this kid wasn't his problem but Gambit stood up

"Alright come with me we'll find shelter together then alright?" he said the little girl looked up at him obviously surprised Gambit just smiled trying to seem trusting to the kid the little girl nodded and stood up

"Wh-what's your name?" the little girl asked Gambit shrugged

"Just call me Gambit" he said starting to walk the little girl nodded

"What's your name?"

"I'm Alice" the little girl said walking with him Gambit nodded at her they must have been walking for at least an hour before Alice fell to her knees in the snow Gambit stopped

"Come on kid hurry up" He said Alice shook her head

"I-I c-c-c-can't walk a-any f-f-f-further" Alice stuttered as she shivered do to the cold conditions Gambit sighed and walked over he picked Alice up and kept walking

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry" she apologized to him Gambit sighed a little

At least no one is around to see this He thought to himself

"Don't mention it" he said he must have walked another mile before finding a log cabin

"Don't mention anything about mutants alright?" Gambit asked Alice nodded Gambit knocked on the door and a man opened the door

"Please May we stay here for the night" Gambit asked he expected the man to say no which the man actually looked like he was going to until he noticed Alice and his entire attitude changed

"Yes please come in" he said stepping aside Gambit walked in with Alice in his arms still he put her down and the man's wife gasped and hurried over

"Oh you poor things" she said helping Alice take her coat off Gambit took off his own Jacket

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here" Gambit said the man just nodded

"It's the least we can do after all its a blizzard out there literally" the woman said as she led them over by the fire place she got each of them a blanket it wasn't long before Alice was asleep leaning on Gambit's shoulder. Gambit sighed

One good deed for a life time of bad ones that seems fare He thought

Chapter two: followed

When the storm had cleared up Gambit woke up early in hopes of getting out of there but he noticed that Alice was still with him Gambit sighed and carefully moved her in hopes of sneaking out he was supposed to meet Magneto but he woke her up

"Gambit..."

"Go back to sleep Alice"

"Where are you going?" Alice asked him rubbing her eyes sleepily Gambit sighed

"I'm leaving just stay here"

"Can I come?" she asked him Gambit sighed

"No"

"Why not?"

"What I do and why I do it is none of your business" Gambit said Alice stood up and put her boots on as Gambit grabbed his jacket he noticed and sighed

"Alice stays here"

"But I want to come" Alice said grabbing her jacket and putting it on Gambit sighed

"I can't take care of you kid coming with me is pointless I don't care about anyone but myself"

"Then why'd you help me?" Alice asked him Gambit sighed as he made sure all of his stuff was still there

"One good deed for a life time of bad ones" Gambit said Alice tried to think of some excuse

"Well why not do more good things to make up for the other bad ones too?" Alice asked him Gambit shook his head

"Please it's too late for me to make up for the things I've done" Gambit said sighing a little

"It's worth a shot though isn't it?" Alice asked him curiously Gambit sighed

"You can't come and that's final" he said leaving.

It wasn't too long into Gambit's walk that he realized that Alice was following him he sighed

"What part of "Stay here" do you not understand?" Gambit asked Alice didn't answer she hid behind a tree in hopes he didn't see her Gambit sighed and turned around walking right over to her

"Look I don't care about you I only do things that might benefit me"

"How do you know having me around won't benefit you?" Alice asked him Gambit sighed this kid was very persistent this is what he got for doing something good for a change

"Because kids like you just cause trouble"

"How do you know?" Alice asked him

"Because I was a kid once to" Gambit said simply "Now go away I have a job to do and you can't get in my way" he said turning and walking away he heard Alice start to follow him again what was this kid some kind of lost puppy? This was getting ridiculous! 

"But maybe I could help"

"You can't help" Gambit said rolling his eyes

"You're the first person to accept me as a mutant though please don't leave" Alice asked him Gambit looked back at the child her big blue eyes had a pleading look in them as she held back tears Gambit sighed doing a bit of a face palm why, why was it always the eyes that got him

"Alright fine but you do exactly as I say when I say it got it?" Gambit asked Alice nodded quickly with a smile and the two headed out

Chapter two: benefits

Alice and Gambit had gotten to a town a long ways away from their last place this place was sunny and warm it was interesting how different temperatures were in such short distances Alice had put her jacket in the backpack she had to reveal a light blue shirt under and black leggings underneath the long jacket Gambit sighed as he was buying supplies for the two of them he turned to ask Alice what she wanted and realized she was gone

"Where did that little brat go?" he asked then noticed she was talking to a woman that was Gambit's age the woman was quite attractive Gambit walked over

"Pardon me Cherie but I believe you've found my friend" Gambit said Alice smiled at Gambit

"Hi Gambit"

"Oh is this your daughter?" the woman asked Gambit shook his head

"No I'm more of a guardian watching over her for now" Gambit said the woman nodded

"That's so kind of you she's such a sweet little girl" the woman said smiling at Alice Gambit smiled this kid defiantly picked out some attractive women to talk to

"Would you and Alice like to have lunch with me?" she asked Gambit looked at Alice who nodded

"Yes I think we would both like that I am Gambit and who might I ask you be Mon Cherie?" he asked kissing her hand the woman blushed and giggled a little

After lunch with the women Gambit looked at her

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her I was lost and when she was trying to help me you showed up" Alice said "I didn't realize you were right across the aisle" Alice explained Gambit thought for a moment but he couldn't help but now notice that as they walked all these women were giggling and pointing at them Gambit wasn't used to this much attention he didn't understand it then it struck him it was Alice! Of course! Little kids were chick magnets! Gambit smiled maybe having this kid around would be beneficial to him he'd get a lot more women with this kid around.

"Alright kid you can hang around a bit longer if you want" Gambit said he figured the kid would get him a couple of girls and maybe a bit less suspicion


End file.
